


Holonet Exposure

by desperateforkillianjones



Series: Reylo One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bordering on Crack Fic, Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Secret Relationship, more angst than I anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperateforkillianjones/pseuds/desperateforkillianjones
Summary: Set in a post TLJ AU where the bond stays open and Rey and Ben have a secret relationship.Everything is going well as it can be during a galactic war, but Rey and Ben were not so careful during their last secret meet up. What happens when some interesting news reaches the resistance?
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Holonet Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing fic a few years back and decided it wasn’t for me. But then Reylo came along and I was suddenly inspired. This is my first fic in a fandom this huge and I wrote this on my phone at 2 am so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you like this silly little piece. Let me know if you enjoy it! Hopefully I’ll be inspired to write more fic.

“Rey, the meeting is about to start!” Finn called to her.

  
Rey rolled herself out from underneath the Falcon, wiping the sweat of her face. She rolled her eyes. _Another meeting_. Rey was all for fighting the good fight but when she joined the resistance she didn’t think she would spend a good portion of her time sitting in the command center listening to people argue.

 _Oh, so you only like arguing when it’s with me, sweetheart?_ A voice said in her head.

  
_Well you just make it so much more fun._ She responded. _Now leave me, I’m sure the Supreme Leader has better things to do._

  
She could feel him chuckle through the bond. _Ah, darling, I’m beginning to think you’re avoiding me. My feelings are hurt._

  
Rey rolled her eyes again. _Come see me tonight, Ben._ She told him before cutting off the bond.

  
Rey honestly was not avoiding Ben, they had both just been busy. They had not been able to have a full length conversation since seeing each other the week before when she managed to sneak away to Chandrila.

  
“Rey!” Finn called again, “You coming?”

  
“Yeah, be right there!”

* * *

“And that’s all from the supply inventory” Poe announced to the room, “That’s it everyone. Unless anyone else has something to say?”

  
Rose stood up next to Rey. “Actually, Commander Dameron, I have something I think might be of interest to everyone here. Has anyone seen the latest news on _The Daily Holo_?” There were a few groans throughout the room.  
  
“Rose, _The Daily Holo_ is a simple gossip site. What possible relevance could it have to us?” General Leia asked.

“Trust me, General. You’re going to want to see this.” Rose went to the holo in the table in the middle of the commander center and pulled up an article.

The room gasped but Rey was frozen in fear. The rotating headline read “Supreme Leader in love?” with a photo of Ben, without a mask and clearly identifiable, kissing a woman passionately. Kissing _Rey_ passionately.  
Rey felt like she couldn’t breathe.

She waited for what seemed like years for someone to respond. For Finn to look at her with hurt on his face. For Poe to yell at her. For Leia to ask what hell was going on.

“Who is that?” Poe exclaimed.

  
Rey looked at the photo again. She had been wearing a grey cloak with a hood that Ben had given her upon her arrival to conceal her identity. She had argued that it was dumb, but she was glad she agreed now. The hood covered her hair and half her face. Ben’s face covered the rest. The only part of her skin showing was her hands in Ben’s hair.

“When was this taken?” Finn asked.

“The woman isn’t identified but this was taken last week on Chandrila.” Rose answered.

Chatter exploded in the room, everyone in shock. They only knew the Supreme Leader as a monster. They couldn’t picture him in love.

“Crazy, right? Rose asked looking down at Rey.

Rey cleared her throat, “Umm yeah, crazy.”

General Leia stood, “Okay everyone! Settle down!” The room quieted, “Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Captain Tico, but I fail to see how exactly this is useful to our cause.”

“Well, General, if I may,” Lieutenant Connix began, “perhaps we can use this to our advantage.”

“Yeah! If we can find this girl then maybe we can get some inside information on Ren,” Poe exclaimed. There were mummers of agreement around the room.  
  
“I don’t know, buddy,” Finn said, “I’m not so sure she’d be on our side if we found her. I mean if she’s actually _with_ him.”

“You’re right, Finn. Anyone who would fall in love with Ren is probably as messed up and evil as he is,” Poe laughed.

  
Rey felt her heart break. They didn’t know it, but these were her friends talking about her and the man she loved. They had been so stupid, thinking they could be together and pretend they weren’t on opposite sides of a war.

 _Rey, what’s wrong, sweetheart? You seem really upset._ Ben spoke through the bond.

  
_Not now, Ben._ Rey said as she put her shields up.

  
“Well, at least we know he has a weak spot! Maybe if we find the girl we can use her as bait,” Poe suggested, “Rose, are there anymore photos? Ones where we can see her face?”

  
Rose shook her head, “No, this is the only one.”

  
“Well, Rose, keep an eye on the holonet and give us updates if you have them,” General Organa said, “Now you are all dismissed, back to work.”

  
Rey couldn’t get away fast enough. She shot out of her seat but not before she heard Snap tell someone, “Bait would only work if Ren actually cared about the girl. Knowing him, she’s probably just some—“

  
“—Rey.”

  
Rey turned to find General Organa had caught up to her in the hall.

  
“Walk with me to my quarters?”

  
Rey nodded. They walked in silence. It wasn’t unusual for Leia to ask to speak to Rey in private. They often talked about Jedi training or Leia would tell Rey stories, the General even once braided Rey’s hair. The two women had developed a strong bond. Once they reached Leia’s quarters the General started preparing tea as Rey sat at the table in the middle of the room.

  
“So, what did you think of all that?” Leia asked.

  
Rey took a breath, “It was...um, interesting.”

Leia hummed. She sat across Rey as she served their tea.

  
“You know,” Leia mused, “When Ben was just a baby, Han and I used to imagine what his life would be like as an adult.”

  
Rey smiled. Leia rarely told stories about Ben, but those were the ones Rey cherished the most.

  
Leia continued, “Ben was such a soft child. I always thought he’d be content to live a simple life. He’d probably settle down early with some demure daughter of a diplomat or something or other. Han laughed at me and told me I was crazy if I thought any son of ours was going to wind up with someone who wasn’t as stubborn and strong-headed as the rest of his family.”

  
Rey swallowed her tea nervously. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear Leia’s thoughts of her son’s affair, especially when the woman in question was herself.

  
“Of course, Han was right. I’m sure he’d be so smug if he knew Ben fell for a stubborn Jedi who’s kicked his ass on multiple occasions.”

  
Rey choked on her tea. Oh no.

  
“General—“

  
“Please, Rey. I’m not an idiot. I knew something was going on. There was no way you had that many ‘visions’ that told you that you needed to spend a week on some planet or another. Not to mention that you never came back from these solo missions with anything except a glowing smile.”

  
Rey blushed.

  
“So how long has this been going on?”

  
Rey started playing with her arm wraps nervously as she answered the General’s questions.

  
“Since about 3 months after Crait.”

  
“And how do you communicate? Does the First Order know our location?”

  
“No!” Rey explained the Force bond to Leia. How they had been able to talk since a few days after Starkiller. She also told her about facing Snoke and who really killed the former Supreme Leader. She told her about Ben’s offer and Rey’s rejection. About how they ignored the bond until Ben had gotten hurt and Rey was worried. About how they healed old wounds and moved from enemies to something more.

  
“And now,” Rey said with tears in her eyes, “Now, I know how stupid we were. You heard what everyone was saying in there. When they find out that I’m the one with Ben—“

  
Rey cut herself off.

  
Leia moved to Rey, hugging her.

  
“I didn’t mean to lie to you, Leia. Everything got so complicated and we thought we could ignore it. And I thought maybe he would change his mind, but he hasn’t!” Rey looked at Leia as the tears started falling from her eyes, “I love him! I love him and he knows that so why won’t he come home?”

  
Leia shushed Rey, holding her close. The General has asked the same question about her son many times.

* * *

Rey was back in her quarters. After crying to Leia she decided to go back to her room and skip dinner. News of Kylo Ren’s lover would have spread by now and she didn’t want to hear anymore. Suddenly, Rey felt a pulse in the Force. She turned over and saw Ben on her bed with her, smiling sadly.

  
“I’m guessing you saw the photo?” Ben asked. She nodded in response. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart, we should have been more careful. I’m trying to track down who took the photo.”

  
Rey huddled further into his embrace. She looked up at him and asked, “How did the First Order react?”

  
Ben laughed, “Hux went absolutely mental. He demanded to know who the girl was. I almost wanted to tell him just to see his head explode.” Rey slapped his chest playfully. “I told all my officers that my personal life was not their business until I made it their business.”

  
Rey scrunched her eyebrows together, “What does that mean?”  
“Well,” Ben started, “it will be their business when I introduce them to their future empress.”

  
“Ben,” Rey sighed.

  
“I know, sweetheart, I know. But you can’t blame a man for dreaming.”

  
Rey sat up in the bed and looked down at her bondmate, “Ben, what are we doing? Where is this going to end? Because judging by the way people reacted to a photo of you kissing someone — just a person, not even me — I don’t see this ending the way either of us want.”

  
Ben pulled Rey back down to his chest. “I don’t know, darling, I really don’t know,” he said as he stroked her hair, “I know that I’m happy with you, though. I know that I love you. I know that I never want to be away from you.”

  
“Come home, Ben. Please.” Rey pleases as she began to cry.

  
“Shhh, Rey. Not yet. One day, but not yet. Will you wait for me, darling?”

  
Rey nodded, “I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Rey. Now rest.”

  
Rey relaxed. It wasn’t an answer, it didn’t solve their problems and she was sure they’d have this conversation many more times before everything was settled. But it was enough for now. Rey could feel Ben drifting to sleep, and she realized she forgot to tell him something else important.

  
“Ben, there was something else I needed to tell you”

  
“Hmm”

  
“Your mother knows about us.”

  
“WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Find me on tumblr @she-talks-to-ang3ls


End file.
